


when you're ready

by cherryclefairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Ben Solo, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Sub Rey, boot grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclefairy/pseuds/cherryclefairy
Summary: a year in, and ben is so in love he knows he would drop everything to rush across the boroughs and bring her one of those lavender lemonades from the 24/7 cafe she adores so much, if it would make her happy.which is why it’s such a surprise when one night, out of seemingly nowhere, rey slams her beer bottle down and announces, “I want you to be mean to me.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	when you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> the world is a very scary place right now. I hope everyone is being safe while sticking up for what they believe in <3

New York’s unforgiving sun pounds down the back of his neck as Ben makes his way through the farmer’s market, resting his nearly full paper bag in the crook of his elbow. He’s making a beeline for the last item on his list, a mini ball of fresh Brie that he knows only Maz’s stand can offer. He sees the familiar sight over the heads of the other shoppers; it’s a rickety old wooden thing wedged between a coffee shack and a man selling homemade eucalyptus soap. Ben gently pushes through the slew of people, finding an empty spot at the booth and sorting through the wrapped cheeses and breads on display.

“Hey, Maz. I’m here for my usual.” he murmurs quietly, eyes still searching the wares. He’s so focused on making his purchase and fighting the subway rush home that he doesn’t notice the woman standing behind the stall is most definitely _not_ Maz; she clears her throat and, as Ben watches out of his peripheral vision, cocks a hip out to her side.

“I know I’m also short, but I feel a _little_ insulted being compared to a sixty year old.” the voice teases, prim and British and _oh_. Ben’s eyes automatically snap up from their important treck over the jarred jellies, locking onto the stranger who has now crossed her very tan arms over her chest.

She’s wearing white overalls, a little too big and baggy on her lithe frame; the taupe cropped tank top she wears underneath is snug, and her hair is piled into three buns on the back of her head, a few strands falling loose to frame her face.

What a face it is, too; flushed and freckled from the sun, adorned with puffy popsicle lips and a button nose. She has a tattoo of a some kind of amphibian on her shoulder; Ben is automatically intrigued.

“Where’s Maz?” Ben snips out before he can think better of it. He rocks back on his heels, instantly regretting the harsh tone as he rubs a sheepish hand through his hair. The sunshine girl smiles despite it, a million kilowatts directed straight at him, and Ben knows automatically that the involuntary gulp his throat emits has nothing to do with thirst from the heat.

“She’s on vacation with Chewie. You know how they are; they can’t stand being in the heat once it gets in the 90s. Oh,” she furrows her brows and cocks her head to the side, looking strikingly similar to a kitten, “maybe you don’t know? I’m just assuming you’re close with Maz because you know she runs the booth.”

Ben shrugs, moving out of the way of a child who seems to be quickly losing his grip on his ice cream cone. It brings him closer to the stall, and he stoops under the top to try and find relief in the shade. This also brings him closer to the girl, and the way her eyes widen slightly at the sudden proximity doesn’t escape him.

“Maz is… kind of my aunt? In a my dad is best friends with Chewie way, not the blood way.”

“Not the blood way, huh?” she asks, mirth dripping from her voice. Her grin grows impossibly wide when he huffs out an irritated breath.

“Right.”

“That must make you Ben.”

“In the flesh.”

“Careful; all this talk of flesh and blood has got me thinking you’re a vampire.”

Ben coughs out a laugh, rubbing a hand through his hair and plucking a foil wrapped ball of Brie off the display case.

“If I were a vampire, I’d probably be able to read your mind and figure out your name.”

The sunshine girl throws her head back and giggles, the distinct and songlike sound cutting through the murmurs of the market. She grabs the Brie from his fingers- Ben resolutely ignores her chipped yellow nail polish and soft, glowing skin- and throws it into a paper bag. Then she grabs a jar of fig spread and a mini baguette, adding them in with the cheese.

“Here,” she says, eyes twinkling as she hands him the bag, “I made the bread and jam myself. You look like the type to enjoy a nice charcuterie.”

“Wine nights with myself _are_ starting to get a bit plain without fruits and cheeses.” Ben muses, dropping a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and resigning himself to walking away knowing nothing about Maz’ bubbly employee. He turns to leave, pausing only when he feels a tiny hand wrap around his arm.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asks, prim and lighthearted. Ben catches her eye, wondering if he’d accidentally left extra change, when she suddenly flips his palm over and yanks the lid of a sharpie off with her teeth.

“If you ever want someone to join you on one of those wine nights, let me know.” she mumbles around the cap, scribbling something on his skin. She recaps the sharpie, shoots him a toothy smile, and turns towards a customer who is eyeing a basket of raspberries for sale. Ben walks away, feeling like he’s been struck over the head as he reads his palm.

_212—xxx-xxxx_

_i’m rey :)_

✧ ✧ ✧

Dating isn’t really something Ben _does_ ; he’s become comfortable with the idea of being alone for all of eternity, holing himself up in his Greenwich Village apartment and maybe adopting a cat. He’s never pictured himself being comfortable enough with anyone to put real effort into a partnership; the women he’s attempted to date over the years never sparked more than a mild interest and attraction within him.

Rey, as Ben has come to learn about her, does to him what she does best; changes his perspective and forces him to see the bigger picture. Through picnics in Sunset Park, drunken movie nights in her tiny Brooklyn apartment, and museum hopping around the city, Ben feels himself falling into an unfamiliar feeling; he _wants_ to hear all about her life. He wants to know how her day went. He wants to know what she’s having for dinner, on the rare nights that they don’t see each other. He feels disappointed when he checks his phone in the middle of the day and doesn’t see a text from her.

She’s so _bright_ , is the thing; she’s kind and helpful, selfless in a way that Ben originally thought impossible. She’s always testing her new baking concoctions on him, and she routinely steals the covers in the middle of the night despite the fact that both of their beds are piled high with blankets. Her beauty is another conversation all together; seeing her naked, miles of smooth skin and freckles sprawled out across her floral sheets, is more than enough to make Ben fall head over heels for her. He’s more gentle with her than he’s ever been with anyone, romantic interest or not; he lavishes her with soft caresses and slow, intimate thrusts that make him feel one with her.

A year in, and Ben is so in love he knows he would drop everything to rush across the boroughs and bring her one of those lavender lemonades from the 24/7 cafe she adores so much, if it would make her happy.

Which is why it’s such a surprise when one night, out of seemingly nowhere, Rey slams her beer bottle down and announces, “I want you to be mean to me.”

✧ ✧ ✧

The condensation from the Guinness bottle is undoubtedly making a ring on the wood of the coffee table, and normally Ben would wipe it up, but he feels- trapped. Glued to his seat, heart thrumming under his skin as he wonders what _exactly_ she means.

She doesn’t leave him waiting long.

“I just…” she nervously bites at a hangnail, her leg bouncing up and down. Ben feels a wave of softness rush over him, and despite how bizarre the situation feels, the urge to comfort her overtakes him.

“Hey,” he starts, gently prying her hand from her mouth and pulling her into his side, “whatever it is, I’m here to listen. I love you, sweetheart. You know that.”

Rey takes a deep breath, looking like she might be sick.

“I love you, too. I just don’t want you to see me differently.”

“Rey, you could tell me you want to dress me up like a pony and walk me through Central Park; it wouldn’t change how I feel about you. Although,” Ben wrinkles his nose, trying to appear deep in thought, “I don’t know that they make harnesses in my size.”

Rey giggles, a wet thing that lets him know she’s tearing up but trying to hide it.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think I’d like being a horse girl.”

She takes another deep breath, fidgeting slightly before visibly steeling herself and turning towards him.

“Okay. I love you, and I love when we have sex. You’re so _good_ at it, Ben, really. You’re so handsome, and big, and you actually know how to make me orgasm, which in of itself is a miracle. You’re very much a gentle giant, you know? Which is lovely, because I can tell how much you care about me, and how you’re trying not to be too rough with me or hurt me, but the problem is that I _want_ you to. Sometimes.” Rey shrugs, throwing her hands in the air as if to say, _there you go_.

Ben shifts in his seat, trying to think of a more put together, mature response than _holy fucking shit_. Because Rey, his pretty angel whom he would gladly serve the world on a golden platter, wants him to be mean to her in bed. And after he pushes past the initial gut reaction of twisting guilt the thought causes, he finds himself dizzyingly turned on.

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, pulling Rey into his lap and kissing the back of her head.

“Yeah. I mean, we have to talk about it and figure out the specifics, but…” she trails off, a flush crawling down her neck, “is that something you’d be down for?”

“Baby,” Ben starts, rubbing his hand across her stomach, “I would be _honored_ to be mean to you.”

Rey laughs, twisting around in his lap to throw her arms around his neck. She presses kisses all over his face, little kitten-ish pecks that make Ben want to groan, and he knows that whatever limits she sets for him, he’ll be eagerly waiting.

It’s a Friday night and exactly three hours after the initial revelation, they’ve loaded up with scraps of paper, pens, and a deep dish pizza from the shop down the block. Rey’s legs are stretched towards Ben, her perpetually cold toes tucked under his thigh.

“I like degradation.” Rey starts, settling further into her end of the couch.

“How degrading are we talking?” Ben counters, rubbing at a bit of sauce that has splattered onto his paper. Rey taps her baby pink nails against her cheek thoughtfully.

“Is there a word for sweet degradation? Kind of condescending and arrogant but with a loving edge. Like, I’m a slut, but I’m _your_ cute little slut, you know?” Rey wiggles her eyebrows, a devious smirk gracing her features. Ben finds himself experiencing whiplash, wanting to take her over his lap, feeling guilty about it, then remembering the conversation they are literally right in the middle of.

“Caring but mean. A little bit of verbal humiliation, but with a ‘love you’ tacked on the end. Got it. What else?”

“Uh,” Rey fidgets, stuffing a piece of crust in her mouth, “spanking is good. Very good. Great, even.”

“Right.” Ben says amusedly.

“Orgasm denial, maybe wax play? Anal for sure.”

Ben shifts, his sweats suddenly feeling a size too small.

“What about shibari? Or other kinds of restraint.”

“Big yes,” Rey breathes, pupils blown out.

Their conversation continues like this; its enlightening for Ben, who never knew his tiny girl could be hiding so many different kinks. They work out a safe word- Ben asks, _wouldn’t you just say stop?_ to which Rey had shyly replied, _maybe sometimes I want to say stop without really meaning it_. Ben had rewarded her with a soft kiss for her bravery, muttering that nothing would make him take pause more than the word jakku.

“You can slap me, like, on my face. Just not too hard.” Rey adds as an afterthought, tossing her napkin into the now empty pizza box. Ben rubs a hand over her calf, feeling a wave of fondness rush over him.

“Anything you don’t like, sunshine?”

“Scat!” Rey shouts immediately, a distraught look on her face. “I’m also not into the idea of being ignored. No diapers or any of that shit. And, _please_ , don’t get any ideas about inviting someone else into our sex life. I haven’t had to fight since I was sixteen, and I’m not particularly keen on starting up again.”

“Of course not,” Ben murmurs, brushing a thumb over her brow. Rey leans into his touch, the anxiety seemingly melting off of her, replaced with a sense of comfort and relief. “I only ever want you, baby.”

“Then I guess we can… set a date? To try it out? Ugh, I hate how formal this all sounds. It’s just _us_.” Rey’s back to being nervous, absentmindedly playing with a strand of hair. Ben runs a comforting hand over her tummy, wanting nothing more than to keep her in his arms and soothe her. But he knows Rey, can pick up on the telltale signs that she needs a moment to collect herself.

“We don’t have to start right now, sweetheart. We can ease into it whenever you’re ready.”

Rey brightens instantly, leaping out of his lap and gathering the trash from their dinner in her arms.

“Good, because I _really_ want to watch Shrek tonight, and I don’t think getting spanked goes very well with Dreamworks.”

✧ ✧ ✧

Nearly a month passes before they eventually get around to it; Rey’s practically been living in Ben’s kitchen as she bakes and jars the spring goods for Maz, commandeering the space because _your kitchen is bigger, Ben, more room for the fruits of my labour_. Ben’s been busy as well; paperwork has been stacked up in his office for the better part of the week, and he’s ready to knock the arrogant smirk right off Hux’s face when he requests an extended deadline through gritted teeth.

Saturday evening brings rain pelting down against the windows, casting the city in a twinkling fog. Rey has all of the lights in her apartment turned off save for the red string lights she keeps hung over her couch, and they’re both pleasantly buzzed off a now empty bottle of Merlot.

“You know,” Ben starts, breaking the thrumming silence of the night, “you seemed a little- tense. Over dinner.”

Rey shrugs, non committal as she downs the rest of her glass of wine. Ben watches the cherry red stain of her lips as she muses, “I guess I’m a little stressed. Maz has already started advertising gluten free biscuits, but I haven’t managed to work out a recipe that doesn’t taste like sandpaper yet.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Ben murmurs, pulling her onto his lap, “you always do.”

“No, _you_ always figure shit out. _I’m_ the one who panics about it until I inevitably have a breakdown and give up, because I’m a literal human disaster.”

“Hey,” Ben chides, twisting her around to face him, “stop beating yourself up. If anyone is going to be mean to you, it’s going to be me.”

He says it with a teasing lilt, clearly a joking throwback to their earlier discussion- but, _oh_ , the way Rey goes absolutely scarlet, squirming a bit in his lap, has his veins suddenly burning under his skin.

“ _Oh_. Do you want me to be mean to you, sweetheart?” he rumbles, tone dulcet. Rey squirms again, planting both legs on either side of Ben’s lap. She blinks up at him, doe eyes reflecting red and making her look like the perfect picture of tainted innocence.

“Yes, please.” she whispers demurely, twisting her fingers into the front of his shirt. Ben wastes no time in sliding Rey’s crop top up her torso and over her head, flinging it somewhere behind the couch. He nearly drools at the sight of her bare chest, nipples dusty pink and perked towards him like flowers towards the sun.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

It takes everything in Ben not to groan at how the stretch of her arms pulls her breasts taut across her chest.

“I think,” Ben starts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and watching them pebble, “that I’m going to play with these cute little tits until you’re crying.”

Rey whines; whether it’s at his words or the way he pinches a nipple between his fingers, he isn’t sure. All Ben knows is that her eyes are completely swallowed by pupil, and she’s biting her lips into a swollen mess.

Just the way he wants her.

He drops his head down, taking his time sucking a hickey onto the rounded top of one of her breasts. He watches the bruise take shape, dark against the caramel of her skin, before sliding his tongue down to her nipple. Rey wriggles in his lap as he nibbles, an obvious attempt at creating some kind of friction in between her legs, and, well. Ben can’t have that, can he?

The hand that suddenly wraps around Rey’s throat is huge and expertly placed, with just enough pressure to shallow her breathing and cause a pretty flush to creep onto her face. “I don’t remember telling you that you were allowed to get off, baby.”

“But I…” Rey trails off, a disgruntled little noise ripping out of her throat as Ben shifts his mouth’s attention to her other nipple, “I _want_ to, sir.”

“Sweetheart,” Ben sneers, tightening his grip and pressing his thumb into the underside of her jaw, forcing her tongue to loll out, “I don’t give a fuck what you want.”

Rey shivers, a full bodied thing that instantly has Ben harder than he was before, which seemed pretty fucking impossible mere seconds ago. He pulls his hand away from her throat with a growled warning of _keep your fucking tongue out_ and squeezes both of her tits, in awe at how tiny they are. Drool starts to trickle off of Rey’s tongue, landing on her own nipples and making them shiny; she keeps her mouth open despite it.

“Good girl.” Ben praises, looking down to where he’s now tugging on her nipples. They’re pink and puffy, irritated from his attention, and Rey gasps when he twists one harshly.

“Please, sir.” Rey whimpers, batting her teary eyes down at him. Ben surges up to kiss her, wet and messy, and he feels Rey clench her hands where they’re still locked behind her back.

“If you’re that desperate to get off, how about you think of a more creative way to do it?”

Rey freezes for a moment, looking every bit like a deer caught in the headlights, before she slowly slides off Ben’s lap and onto the ground.

His smart, _smart_ girl.

Ben’s still wearing the leather boots he reserves for the weekends; the rain water that had gathered while they walked back home from dinner has dried and left a shiny residue in its place. He raises a brow at Rey, asking a million things all at once as he cocks him foot up just enough to create an angle for her, should she wish to take it. She reaches down to slide her underwear off- she had forgone pants since they flopped onto the couch, claiming she was too full for them- and Ben stops her with a tug to her loose hair.

“Keep them on.” he directs, more for her benefit than anything; the germs of the NYC walkways know no bounds, but she doesn’t need to know that. He lets her think what he already knows she’s assuming- that it’s more degrading, forcing her to get off on his boot through her underwear.

She yanks her hands away from her boy-shorts like they’re on fire, scrambling to position the toe of his boot between her legs. She settles down against him, hugging her arms around his leg and dropping her head into his lap like a perfect, docile pet.

“Well?” Ben prompts, hitching his foot up higher towards her center. Rey gasps, hugging onto his calf tighter and grinding herself onto his boot. Ben feels crazy with how turned on he is; watching Rey debase herself solely for his pleasure is a little dizzying and nearly unbelievable.

“Ben, feels so…” she trails off, her breath hitching as she grinds her hips down against him. He can’t feel her warmth through the boots, but he can see how her sensitive nipples scrape against his jeans, and she looks as though she can’t decide whether she wants to get away from it or lean in closer.

“Feels so what, baby?”

“Too much, sir.” she simpers, squeezing her thighs together and trapping his boot.

“Too much? But you were just whining about not getting enough.” Ben runs a hand through her hair, tugging on her scalp and enjoying the way it makes her head tilt back and her throat elongate. “Are you a slut, or aren’t you?”

He’s got her in a catch 22; if she pulls away, she loses all friction and the game stops. Naturally, she takes the other path, rubbing herself against his leather like a cat, her nails digging into his legs as she humps.

“Can I- please?” she finally begs, lifting her head from its position on his lap for the first time. She’s left a little pile of drool on his jeans, and Ben rubs his thumb across her lips fondly.

“Use your words, Rey.”

Rey positively _keens_ , defiantly maintaining eye contact as she rocks harder down onto him and keeps her lips pressed together. Ben wastes no time lifting a hand and slapping her across the face, open palmed and with not even a third of his actual strength. Rey lets out a little sob, dropping her mouth open and letting a few of the tears welled up in her eyes escape.

“Please, can I come, sir?” she begs, sniffling a bit. Her cheek is already flushing a lovely pink, the faintest imprint of his hand outlined, and Ben finds it absolutely impossible to deny her.

“Of course, sweetheart. All you had to do was ask.”

Rey moans, a wanton thing that gets trapped in the back of her throat as she drops her hips down onto his boot again, wasting no time in shifting to get the angle just right. She huffs as she comes, gripping Ben’s hand in one of her own for support. Her hair is tangled, a few strands falling out of her mouth limply, and sweat is starting to bead at her temples.

“Thank you,” she gasps, climbing back into his lap, “thank you so much, sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Ben says, groping a tit roughly in his hand, “you’re still going to get fucked until you can’t walk.”

Rey nods, more eager than he has probably ever seen her.

“Go to the bedroom and lay on the bed. Take your panties off. If you’re touching yourself when I get in there, you _will_ regret it.”

Rey scrambles to stand up, her legs shaky as she steadies herself on his shoulders. She wastes no time in practically running towards the bedroom, and as soon as she’s out of sight, Ben rubs a hand over his face and lets out a chuckle.

He’s hard as a fucking rock under his pants, and he has to steady himself on the couch for a few minutes. He glances down to his boot, and a new wave of arousal hits him as he sees the faintest damp outline on the tip, knowing that she soaked through her panties for him.

He turns towards the hallway and, on admittedly unstable legs, stands up and makes his way towards his favorite girl in the galaxy.

✧ ✧ ✧

Rey has partially followed his rules; she’s completely naked and starfished on the bed, which is good. But she’s touching herself, a light trace of her fingertips across her clit, just the way he knows she likes.

“Hm,” Ben announces his presence, and his little gremlin automatically slams her legs closed, conveniently trapping her hand against herself and applying more pressure.

“I…” Rey curls up, looking every bit like the cat who got the cream. “I’m sorry?”

“Sounds like a question to me.” Ben rumbles, shutting the door behind him with a resounding _click_. Rey audibly gulps, propping herself up onto her elbows.

“I’m sorry.” she states, more definitively. Ben grips her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed, enjoying the view of her spread legs. Her pussy is as pretty as ever, pink and puffy, her wetness shiny and smeared on her inner thighs from her first orgasm. He gives her a second to regain her bearings, then smoothly shoves his pants down and slides into her in one motion. Rey gasps, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” she cries, tightening around him like a vice. She throws her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as Ben bottoms out, and, well.

That just won’t do.

Ben squeezes her face in one hand, yanking her head up just enough to not actually do any damage, but to definitely leave her reeling. She’s still a little teary, his poor thing, and even as she looks at him with an exaggerated sense of apprehension, she rotates her hips down to meet his slow thrusts. Ben shoves a finger in her mouth, unable to help himself.

“ _Look_ at me when I’m fucking you, Rey.”

She gargles around his fingers in response.

“I’m surprised this little cunt is so tight,” Ben continues, slamming into the velvet heat of her with a force he’s unfamiliar with, and Rey drops her tongue out and honest to god _pants_ , “you know, since you’re such a fucking whore.”

Rey groans, gripping his wrist in her hands, her feet scrabbling to make purchase against the back of his thighs.

“M’ _not_ a whore.” Rey cries out, slipping one hand towards her nipple, tugging on it until it swells. Ben allows the transgression, if only to see the way the over stimulation makes her wince.

“You are, sweetheart,” Ben says in his most chastising voice, rubbing the pad of a finger over her clit and causing her to jerk up into his grip, “the difference is you’re only a whore for me.”

She’s so _soft_ around him, tiny and wet; Ben has never been a religious one, but he’s feeling pretty close to fucking an angel right now.

“I am, sir. Just for you.” Rey whimpers, struggling against her sheets when Ben briefly pulls out of her, only to flip her over on her tummy. The view is arguably lovelier this way, her heart shaped ass arched into the air. He can smell her, thick and heady and nearly on the tip of his tongue, and it makes him thrust into her with a newfound enthusiasm.

“Greedy little pussy, just for me, huh?” Ben murmurs in her ear, bringing his hand down against her ass in a ringing _slap_. Rey wails, propping up onto her tippy toes to allow Ben a better angle.

“Faster, please, Ben.” she garbles, head bouncing with each thrust. Ben smacks her ass again, harder than before, and he feels Rey gush around him in response.

“Such a polite little girl.” Ben praises, worming his hand in between her damp thighs to rub at her clit again. She hitches further onto the bed in response, and Ben yanks her ankles off the ground and cages himself in, rendering her helpless.

“Poor thing, can’t even move a muscle.” Ben tuts, slamming into her and pausing at her hilt, trying to buy himself time before he ultimately fills her up.

“Stop, please, it’s too _much_ -“ she sounds panicked, and Ben pauses for a moment, waiting for the tell tale sign of her tapping out, for the word _jakku_ to tumble from her lips; instead she sniffles and, in the least conspicuous way possible, wriggles deeper onto his dick.

_What a fucking brat_ , Ben thinks fondly.

“Too bad,” Ben says gleefully, pulling out just enough so his tip is still wedged into her, “you’re going to make me come whether you want to or not.”

Rey’s moan is pitiful, and if Ben couldn’t feel how slick she is against him, he’d worry she had been pushed too far. As it stands, she’s absolutely pulsing around him, and his thrusts speed up tellingly in response.

“Can’t wait to fill you up, sweetheart. You’re going to look so pretty, all full of my cum.”

“No no no, you can’t come in me, please, sir, I’m not-“ a slap to her ass and the knowledge that she has an IUD shuts _that_ particular line of pleading down, and Ben can’t help himself from wrapping a hand around her throat and pulling her up onto her knees, giving him new leverage.

“We both know I’m going to come in you, baby. Might as well try to enjoy it.”

Rey shakes her head minutely, and Ben gives a final thrust up into her stifling heat, pitching out a low moan as she rotates her hips above him.

“Fuck,” Ben grinds out, dropping her onto her back. She lands on the mattress with a soft _whoosh_.

“Legs up, angel.”

She grips the back of her thighs and pulls her legs up, biting her plush lower lip and watching him like he’s god; Ben thinks he could _definitely_ get used to this. He takes only a moment to admire his come seeping out of her before he gathers it on his fingertips and rubs it into her clit, watching her legs shake.

“Nice little creamy, fucked out cunt. Do you wanna come, baby?”

She nods, her pupils completely blown out, little tits red as she watches him.

“Of course you do. My pretty little slut.”

It takes nothing at all to make her come a second time; a few expert rubs of his cum coated fingers and she’s twitching, eyes rolling in the back of her head. He watches more of his cum slip out of her, admiring the way her shaky legs feel in his palms.

“Good girl,” he coos her through it, leaning down to mouth at her neck, “such a pretty girl, Rey, my _favorite_ girl.”

✧ ✧ ✧

One bubble bath filled with soothing praise and gentle caresses later, and Rey is curled up in his arms, her eyelids drooping.

“Was that what you wanted, sweetheart?” he whispers into the quiet of the night, tugging her closer. She’s wearing her favorite sweatshirt of his, a raggedly old Harvard thing that hangs past her knees and always slips off of one shoulder. She’s literally _purring_ , her face shoved into his neck, and she hasn’t been able to rid herself of the nearly drunken smile on her face.

“It was perfect, Ben. I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.”

Ben presses a kiss to her head, and is fully ready to drift off when he sees her blink up at him.

“There’s only one thing that would make it better.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

“I _really_ want a lavender lemonade right now.”


End file.
